


Cold-Blood

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny finds herself questioning something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold-Blood

Jenny rarely questioned what was going on with herself and Madame Vastra, although she found it very hard sometimes to understand why she wasn't bothered by any of it.   
Vastra seemed to know when she had questions and always set aside a few moments in any given day to talk her through the answers, lately Jenny had been trying to figure out how closely related Vastra was to lizards. Vastra had smiled as she answered, gently drawing Jenny down into her lap, surprised by how easily Jenny hitched her dress up to settle with one knee either side of Vastra's own, Jenny preferred to play close attention, even if she did occasionally get distracted. Jenny's breath had hitched as she leant in for a kiss, her body pressing down just slightly against Vastra's thigh, her moan as Vastra pulled her closer giving away what she really wanted. 

"Enough questions about Lizards, my sweet..."

Vastra murmured, her hand inching slowly up under Jenny's skirt, finding Jenny both damp and wanting.


End file.
